Going Too Far
by Sailor Shadow
Summary: Ijuuin Shuuseki is a horrible man. The things he does to his son; Enzan; are inexcusable. But is it possible for him to go too far; despite what he's already done?


Warnings: 'yaoi','incest', 'rape'.... Really I think that covers it.

I was told to put this up to share the evilness. You don't really get a full-out "pr0n" description. But you get the idea and know. I really can see this man doing this to his son. More than once. And if you feel I just ruined it, I'm sorry, but if you're not into reading this sort of thing, I'd rather you didn't bother and just left. If you're still here and want to read, then by all means, go on!

Anyone who's prepared to Flame me because of what happens, keep it. I don't need it and don't want it. Thanks.

Japanese Notes: (I realize I have many. Sorry... ;.; )  
iie - "no"  
otousan - "father"  
oyasumi & oyasumi nasai - "good night"  
ittai - "ouch!" or a quickly yelled "ow!"  
urusai - usually means "Shut up!" or a command to be silent.  
doushite - "Why?"  
yamero & yamete - "Stop!" and"Stop it!"  
onegai - "please?"  
dame - This one's kind of hard... I've seen it translated as 'stop' along with "yamete" and "yamero"... but the dictionaries I've seen have it as 'hopeless' or 'pointless'. It's only used once and kind of goes with both meanings. The way it's said gives a feeling that it was almost pointless to say it in the first place.  
gomen nasai - "I'm sorry"  
daijoubu ka - "Are you alright?"

Now you know.Read and enjoy. Thanks!  
-Jess  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was very late by the time Enzan headed home. However, he took the longest route possible, and walked as slow as he could. He knew very well that his father had not been happy with him most of the day. He'd gotten almost nothing done he was supposed to, and was constantly having to leave; almost to the point where it was close to pointless for him to have been at work at all today. There was reason for it, of course, and Enzan thought that his father knew he would never do anything like that on purpose. But the look on the man's face when Enzan returned the last time; just before most everyone else was ready to go home...

"Enzan-sama?"

"Hai, Blues?"

"Why are you taking this way? By the time you make it home, it'll be at least 11:30," Blues trailed the time. It was a half question. This seemed the longest route his Op had ever taken on a walk home. In fact, just a few more degrees to the boy's left would have him walking in the opposite direction from 'home'.

"Because Otousan goes to bed at 10:30 and I want enough time to make sure he's asleep before I get home, Blues," his reponse was a bit hard to decipher in terms of tone. The red Navi had a bit of trouble trying to tell if he was simply musing or deadpan serious...

"Why... Why does it matter when Ijuuin-san goes to bed...?"

"Because if he's asleep, he can't lecture me on everything that went wrong today... and I can simply go to bed and go to sleep," Enzan explained; rather swiftly. This just confused Blues a bit more. It had been a while since the last time there was any incident that caused his Op to avoid going home like this. But with the silence over the next few blocks... he began to remember rather vividly why it happened last time.

...and what.  
Finally, Enzan managed to slip inside the front door silently, and locked the door again behind him. He didn't bother with house slippers at all, only his socks. Erasing even a minute he didn't have to spend outside of his room. He even quietly raced up the stairs and down the hall. He stood behind his closed door; after getting into his bedroom with no incident; until hadn't heard anything for a good 5 minutes. It was then he seemed to relax a bit, and removed the red PET from his jacket pocket and smiled very lightly to his Navi.

"I told you I'd make it home alright and after Otousan was in bed," Enzan's voice was a very quiet whisper. Still, the look on Blues' face; even with most of it covered with his helmet and visor; was obviously unsure. "Blues...?"

"Nothing, Enzan-sama... Oyasumi nasai," he gave a very light smile to his Op as if to say what he had on his mind truly was nothing. Though his Op; of course; felt this wasn't exactly true, he was feeling more tired the longer he looked at his bed. He walked over and placed the PET on a small cradle beside his bed, on the night table. He'd recently moved it closer to him for reasons that were even unclear to him. The only thing he knew is that it let Blues be the last one he saw as when he fell asleep and the first one he saw when he woke up... and that simple fact seemed to help him sleep better at night; and have a better day. After he placed the PET in the cradle, he hurriedly changed for bed... and then buried most of himself under his blankets. He actually had a small smile on his face as he closed his eyes and settled into a comfortable position. Despite still feeling a little cool at first, the heat soon built up that it was very comfortable where he lay. He opened his eyes back up to looked at the screen of the PET beside the pillows, and whispered.

"Oyasumi... Blues..."  
Enzan had drifted off rather quickly. It wasn't even an hour later before he he awoke to a small sound that echoed in his dark room. He had actually done some moving in his hour-long nap... as half his blankets were tucked around him tightly as if he were that desperate for warmth. Even with his makeshift cucoon, he shivered. Something didn't feel right, and he didn't like the fact he couldn't think of what. He was essentially still half-asleep and his brain wasn't working as fast as it should. Finally his instincts kicked in and he reached his hand out from under the blanket towards the PET.

"Ittai!" Enzan's sharp cry broke the silence in the room. The large hand around his wrist felt familiar. The one that held his wrist 'too tightly'. He'd cried out because when his arm was grabbed, his hand had hit the edge of the night table. And even if Blues hadn't heard his Op's sharp cry, he'd have had to notice the movement very close to the PET screen.

"Enzan-sa-"

"Urusai," the sharp, angry voice that spoke froze both Op and Navi where they were.

"O..Otou....san...?" Enzan's voice was barely above a whisper... in fact, it soundes sort of like a squeak when he said it. His father replied immediately.

"You disappoint me," Enzan didn't have to see to know his father's eyes were glaring at him coldy. He could feel them without seeing... aside from the ice in the man's voice. "Of all the things you've done today, trying to avoid me to face up to them was the worst."

"No... O-Otousan... I thought... if you slept on it-"

"You lie to me now too?"

"No!"

"You are supposed to be a man now, Enzan. How is it possible for you to still behave as Childishly as you did today?"

"O-Otou..s-san... I...." Enzan winced as the wrist his father held was harshly pushed to force the boy onto his back. Doing so hurt his shoulder something fierce. It wasn't until he felt both wrists pinned to the bed he laid on before his brain realized what was being set in motion. He couldn't say anything before his father was over him, looking down at him in a severely unsettling way. He was too close to not be able to see... Enzan couldn't help but see the look on the man's face above him.

Very... disappointed... and angry...

Enzan didn't budge. The familiar feeling of a freezing chill crawled up his spine as slowly as a caterpillar. It made him shiver at least twice. The man pushed his son's nightshirt up to his neck before anything farther was said. Enzan's blue eyes already had tears in them. He didn't move all that much from his position and his voice had all but left him completely.

"Doushite...?"

"I have told you before. Men such as we do not ask those questions. You are not a child anymore. Yet you've begun to act as if you are. You know better than anyone that I do not tolerate any type of failure from anyone."

"Th..This... i-is... a p-punish..ment?" Enzan's voice sounded much more scared than it had been only a few moments before.

"No. This is a lesson. I cannot treat you the same way as I treat others who fail me," Shuuseki reached down to push Enzan's pajama pants off, but found the boy was trying to resist their removal. Even slightly.

"Please.... Otousan.... no...?" The young boy shifted with as much strength as he could muster through his fear. This only served to anger the man above him twice as much...

Inside the PET, the red Navi felt... frozen. The only other times he'd seen anything happening was from across the room on his Op's desk... This... this wasn't something he had ever wanted to think about seeing from his new position in the room. The man that held down his Op on his own bed didn't seem at all phased by the change in PET position either... However, something new was added to the scenario tonight. Two IPC Security Navi materialized on either side of Blues without warning. However, unlike how the Navi usually reacted to sudden visitors, he couldn't move. His gaze was still fixed on the struggling boy he could see from the PET. Because of this it wasn't until both Navi had a hold of him that he realized they were there.

"Let go!" He cried out rather suddenly, without even meaning to. Blues finally broke the fixed gaze he had to look at the two Navi that held him. Though he gave an angry glare to the one, he quickly lost it when he saw the completely vacant expression on its face. This scene frightened him just a bit. He quickly turned to look at the other, and found the same vacancy on its face. There was nothing to the eyes of these two Navi, and the faces held no signs of any emotions whatsoever. No pain, no anger, no sorrow... just.... blank... Of course, the explanation for their appearance at all would be explained momentarily...

"If you want to play around like a child, you're going to have to face up to the consequences of your actions in the same way. Blues was given to you as a tool. As a toy. One way to train a child is to take away their toys," Shuuseki's voice was rather eerie. It made Enzan fall completely silent though his mouth tried to make himself speak. The realization of what had to be going on within the PET had hit him; and killed his capability to speak right now. "Act like a man, Enzan."

The words were overtly cold and rather heartless to hear coming from his own father. It was enough of a shock to the boy that Shuuseki managed his pajama pants off a little past his hips. Enzan shifted his legs, trying to keep them from going farther... but his father seemed more upset than usual... Instead of his usual threats, Enzan felt as if something burned the sides of his legs; and he cried out sharply. It took him a moment to realize what had burned was the fabric of his pajamas, swiftly tearing from around his leg. It made his bright, blue eyes widen a little more...

This... this was different...

This was becoming more frightening than before...

"Otousan!?" Enzan whimpered; suddenly.

"I can delete Blues rather than take him away," Shuuseki growled, staring at Enzan. "Would you prefer that?" What made the question more scary; at least to the boy beneath him, on the bed; was the fact that the tone of voice used to ask it was the same as a businessman trying to make a better deal. Something Enzan didn't believe should be used in this situation.It gave his face a small look of disbelief, but he managed to shake his head lightly. His voice was soft, almost submissive... and scared. Completely opposite of how he normally sounded. He even stuttered his reply.

"I-iie... Ou..t-tou..s-san..."

"Then stop arguing with me. You knew what you did was wrong when you did it. Didn't you?" All Enzan did was hesitantly nod in reply. Shuuseki shifted his position; and Enzan's. He now held the boy's wrists both above his head; in one hand. "Yet you still did it. I thought you were better than this, Enzan... I thought you had finally grown up?" The man sounded... so very disappointed. But that tone was one that his son feared. It was the one that affected him greatly at work if he heard it. One that meant his father was very unhappy with what he'd been doing.

However... this wasn't work...

This was supposed to be somewhere safe. His room. Away from everyone and everything. Sanctuary.

There didn't seem to be a place like that for him anymore. This man, that held him down on his own bed, could find him anywhere he decided to go. He clenched his eyes shut, and a moment later, he heard his Navi yelling.

"Ijuuin-san! Yamero!?"

"Urusai!" His father's snapped command made Enzan squeak. Tears had already started to fall from the corners of his eyes from having them so tightly closed. Blues could see Enzan's face too well. The fear on the boy's face surpassed anything close he'd seen before. Even when he was much younger. He'd never been able to see much from his vantage point on the desk... but frankly... he never wanted to. Because of the two Navi that held onto him, he couldn't look away... not that he really believed he'd be able to. It's certainly not that he didn't want to. He did. Very badly. He could see the tears falling from his Op's eyes. The terrified look on his face... Blues could even tell Enzan was shaking... and he grit his teeth, wishing he could make himself just move. Normally, he could have probably freed himself from something like this very easily... However, it was only when he began to try that he realized he too was shaking a bit. It made him realize he was really in no condition to fight.

But then... neither was Enzan...

By now, Shuuseki had managed to shift his son from under him completely, but had moved his own hands. One now sat around the boy's member, stroking it lightly. The other was resting on Enzan's collarbone, the fabric of his pajama shirt was bunched up at his neck. But that wasn't why Enzan was finding it harder and harder to breathe. It was because he wanted to cry, and knew that he couldn't. Not the way his body wanted him to. Trying to choke that back; trying to stop that; was becoming near impossible tonight. His red boxers had been forcefully pulled to his knees, which wound up keeping him from really using his legs much; due to the combination of that fabric and how they were positioned against his father's chest. In truth... he was simply too scared to fight anymore. He had tried that already a few times. It only made things worse. It was against Enzan's very will that what his father was doing to him seemed to make him even the slightest bit hard. He knew why Shuuseki did this. He never had to ask, he felt it himself. Just that simple reaction to touch made him feel twice as embarrassed that it happened at all. It never went anywhere from there. He wished many times he could stop it from reacting...

If he could do that, maybe this would never move on...

Maybe... his father would get bored... and go away...

However... as he had noted earlier... tonight seemed different than before. It didn't stop there. In fact, it seemed that the stroking was getting more insistent. This wasn't... what was supposed to happen to him... He could feel something else that seemed new. A different shiver went up his spine. He let out a rather cough-filled, gasped breath. Only then did he realize he had been holding his breath in the first place. His voice had become more pathetically soft; sounding near a whisper. But it also sounded a bit pained.

"iie... yamete.... onegai... yamete.... Otousan...." Enzan's voice barely held any hope that he would be heard in the first place, but he hoped maybe... Just once...

Shuuseki seemed to do the opposite of what he was asked... and increased what he was doing. Harder, a little faster, and taking longer to move along the length with his hand. Enzan's hand gripped at the pillow behind his head. His hips twitched of their own accord just slightly and the boy whimpered softly. His chin was nearly against his chest as it happened again, making his spine feel a severe chill. The very part being stroked seemed to get even harder. Something Enzan wished would stop. He dared to allow his eyes to open slightly, allowing him to see what was going on.

He hated what he saw. His father's hand moved along the entire length of his rod, and in turn, it seemed to be getting a little harder with a little more attention and time. Enzan's hands gripped at the pillow tighter. His whimpershad nearly become moans. They all sounded unwanted and unintentional; and they were. Each time a soft, almost pained; moan sounded, Enzan took notice of a smirk on Shuuseki's face.

"yamero....?"

"Enzan, urusai," Shuuseki said, forcefully. The boy winced, and closed his eyes again, feeling his hips seem to move more often towards his father's hand. He wanted to continue to protest, he wanted to ask one more time for it to stop. Be he knew full well whatever his father wanted to do.. he would do. And nothing he could do would change it. His head turned to lie with his cheek against the pillow. Blues could see every feature clear as day, and it made him want to cry himself. Enzan was biting his lip, tears from how hard he was doing it were added to his cheeks. and a little bit pf blood could be seen near Enzan's lip. Where the top of his mouth is.. Enzan was doing it himself.

'Enzan-sama... No.... Please no...' Blues wanted to speak. He wanted to say... anything... to his Op. His voice was gone. He couldn't even make the smallest of noises. He watched the boy's mouth release his own lip, and cry out quietly as his hips twitched a little more visibly.

Enzan felt something else as his rod felt to be nearly solid and almost painful to the very touch. He felt something brush against the back of his thighs. His blue eyes flew open, and all sounds were choked off from passing the back of his throat. His father stopped stroking him... leaving him very painfully stiff. His breathing had become shorter, and a bit faster, though much more difficult overall. He felt the red boxers around his knees finally being removed altogether. His hands never let go of the pillow beneath his head. He could feel the pajama shirt around his neck get tighter and tighter the more he squeezed the pillow. The more pain he felt, the tighter his grip. He was too afraid to release his grip on the familiar object at all... and a small part of him wished he'd just lose consciousness. In fact... a part of him wished it had already happened. He didn't care if this continued... so long as he wasn't aware of it anymore. So long as he couldn't feel it. Couldn't see it.

He wished it wasn't him at all... but if it had to be... that he couldn't feel anything anymore.

But that isn't the case tonight. Enzan knew what he felt against his thigh, and it made him visibly shiver, and let a soft whimper out as his father shifted positions, seeming to be taking pleasure in everything he was doing to the young boy beneath him...

The more the child suffered, the more pleasure he seemed to be taking in the activity. But nothing he did reached a point that could have made anything at all enjoyable. He had gone longer with the stroking... Not because he wanted to finish it... but because instead of making him just more ashamed that he reacted to the motion at all... he wanted it to hurt. To do that, he had to stop just before the boy could release what had built up. Something that would keep drawing Enzan's attention enough... to not allow him to just block everything out.

He wanted Enzan to feel everything he did to him tonight.

Which is why he changed his approach to what happened next... He looked directly to the red Navi on the screen. He knew it was staring at the shaking boy beneath him, and not him. He didn't care. He wanted this Navi to watch. It was as much a lesson and a punishment for Blues as it was for Enzan. Despite what he told the boy... this was more than a lesson. He wanted to teach him never to disappoint him; never to act so foolish as he had today, yes, but he couldn't escape his need to punish his son as he had done so many times before. However, he had to get to the Navi as well. So far... everything was working. Shuuseki held his own manhood in his right hand as his left moved to part his son's legs from in front of him. He felt Enzan shift backwards at least a few inches. Trying not to whimper, and squeaking instead. His body was still visibly shivering, and tears made his face look worse. The boy shook his head lightly, his voice had completely failed him. He couldn't speak at all anymore... only sounds would come out of his mouth. Blues wriggled in the two Navi's holds, though he still couldn't manage to get himself lose.

"Yamero! Onegai?" Blues's voice sounded panicked... he wanted it to stop... He'd seen his Op suffer far more than he ever had before.... and far more than he ever wanted to. He knew there was some pain and suffering involved in physical training for fights, or stress from work... As much as he hated even seeing that, he knew it was part of the deal. This... This was not the kind of suffering anyone should have to go through. And now... he'd seen... everything... and he knew he'd see more before Ijuuin Shuuseki would leave the boy alone. It's how it always was... But that didn't stop him from trying... From begging. Just once... please.... leave Enzan be as he is now... don't go on... "Y-Yamete! I-Ijuuin..s-san.... o-one..g-gai.... y-ya..mete....?!" Even Blues... the Navi's voice didn't want to function correctly. He was losing the ability to make any sounds at all. He just watched...

Shuuseki ignored him...

Enzan looked to him sadly... as if apologizing...

Just before his look changed...

Enzan took a sharp breath in, and tried to speak, but knew he couldn't form a word from his mouth at all. A sound did begin to come out of his mouth, as he felt himself being pulled back towards his father. It almost sounded like 'no...', but it wasn't clear... Not that it would have mattered...

As he was shifted back to; and a little farther than he had been moments before, the shirt that was around hisneck felt tighter. Because it almost immediately sent him into a small coughing fit, he let go of the pillow... in time to feel a bit of pressure near his rear.

No...

This wasn't how it was supposed to work...

Stop...

The sharp, burning pain that he could feel spread farther... and was swiftly felt nearly every inch of his body. The boy very nearly froze. His blue eyes went wide, and even his breath was trapped in his throat. He didn't remember it being like this before...

It hurt...

It hurt almost worse than the first time his father had ever done this to him...

And it hurt throughout his body.

He could feel his father pushing farther. It wasn't stopping him at all. He kept pulling Enzan towards him, and pushing forward. It wasn't until nearly halfway that the boy regained a voice enough to make a sound. All it was... was loudly choked breath... But with a sudden, forceful thrust from Shuuseki, Enzan screamed. Blues could see the pain on his Op's face. Enzan's back had arched when he began the scream, and showed the poor, red Navi his face clearly. He wouldn't have had to have seen it... the sound of Enzan's pained scream would have make him feel the same way he did anyway... He had rather started to go numb... It was either that... or break down. He couldn't let Shuuseki ever see him like that. No matter what. He realized Enzan wasn't making much noise, and that the scream itself had sounded almost cut off. His eyes refocused through the visor, to find that Shuuseki's right hand was over his son's mouth... Enzan looked beyond terrified. He looked beyond 'in pain'... Blues... Blues couldn't look at his Op... Not like that... Tears falling from nearly blank-looking, wide open blue eyes... To keep watching what this man that was supposed to love and care about his Op... was doing to him so heartlessly...

'Dame...' Blues essentially only mouthed the word... as he looked down; away from the PET screen. His voice was only his breath. Barely carried past his own ears. Realizing and sounds were gone from his throat, he turned to his thoughts, staring at the ground. If his eyes had been able to be seen... they wouldn't look at that much different from Enzan's... They were wide, and staring half-blankly at nothing in particular. Just... too shocked... 'I'm sorry I couldn't.... protect you.... Enzan-sama.... I wish... I wish that I could.... I hate this....'

Shuuseki leaned over, pulling the young boy against him. Enzan had long given up bothering to move at all on his own. Despite his efforts, and despite what usually happened... Enzan still felt, saw, and heard...everything. He couldn't make himself drown out a sound... he couldn't shut his eyes... and whenever he'd try to just let himself go numb, a sharp pain would keep him here instead. The only thing he could look forward to... is knowing how his father worked. Sick as it may seem; even to him; he knew what should tell him that it's almost over... But he rationalized this with the fact that even for something as stupid as a business meeting or trying to get away from Netto... you look for things that always seem to signal that the end is near. You always look for signs to pay attention to... so you can look forward to getting out a situation you don't really want to be in.

Though he did this a long time ago when he had tried to think about how things went... no matter what, he has to half-rerationalize that concept for himself when it comes up again. When he realized that it was not a one-time thing... that this would continue... that's the first time he tried to recall anything. His thoughts; racing as they were; were interrupted by his father's commanding tone. Snapping him completely out of the very short repreive he'd gained by concentrating on his thoughts. He felt the hand that had covered his mouth when he screamed was still there... Fingertips slightly dug into his jaw painfully, which meant... the hand had control over where Enzan faced... not Enzan... And right now, he was being made to look at his father's face. Hearing once more the commanded words that had snapped him from his thoughts...

"Look at me, Enzan," Shuuseki kept his hand in place. His slow, steady thrusting began to slowly speeding up. He had never cared if the boy looked at him or not before... But in the same plan as his other changes tonight... this was new as well. He knew Enzan had to be in pain. And it felt different than normal. He knew he should have prepped the boy as always, but the point tonight was a lesson as well. One that would involve a lot of pain. That included... entering his son without any preparation. He hadn't expected him to scream despite having been told before not to... Still. His usual threat of damage to Blues seemed forgotten at the moment. Tonight had been different all around, perhaps the ruls should be too. He hadn't taken his eyes from the boy beneath him, but for the third time, Enzan seemed to be looking away from him. He would have none of that. "No. Look at me. Pay attention to your teacher."

Sick as it may have sounded... he had said this was a lesson... Didn't he...?

Enzan tried, but his instincts kept wanting out. And despite what he was normally able to do, he continued choking back full-fledged sobs. It was hard to look at his father anyway... his eyes burned. Tears were stinging his eyes greatly now, and a strange feeling slowly started building... something he had never felt before. He wasn't sure... if this was a good or a bad thing. Usually, his father didn't all but lie on top of him to do this. Something wanted to comeout... it bubbled in the back of his throat... That was the same feeling he'd had earlier... when...

No...

"Enzan!"

He quickly shifted his eyes back to the man over him once more... the fingers in his jawbone were starting to hurt a bit. Finally, a small, hoarse sound tried to get past his father's hand. It was a quiet, and very pathetically whimpered moan. He wanted to just let go... and either cry... or allow whatever sounds came, to just come out. Neither was acceptable to him. He felt Shuuseki begin to speed up his thrusting more... which meant a bit more pain. The man all but slammed into the much smaller boy. For the first time, however, he reached down to Enzan's cock. He had stopped holding around the boy's shoulders, and moved that hand down. The one that kept Enzan silent, however, remained in place. Shuuseki shifted to be half off his son, and still keeping the same pace. His hand began rubbing lightly up and down the underside of his length. Enzan's eyes closed, and the whimpered moan wasn't so quiet... Shuuseki began stroking it almost as fast as he was thrusting into him. Enzan's hips started to twitch as they had earlier. The whimpered moans had quickly become; instead; moaned whimpers... Enzan couldn't stop the sounds from coming anymore... but he didn't want what they were coming from. He didn't know what exactly was going on inside him... He made a face, though only half was visible... Shuuseki moved his hand...and allowed the boy's sounds to be heard.

It was almost over anyway...

Enzan wriggled a bit under Shuuseki. He gripped the blanket underneath him very tightly. He couldn't speak any words right now, or he'd have begged his father to stop... This... This was different. He shouldn't be feeling...any pleasure at all. Just pain; well... among a few other things... But from his length.. he kept feeling something else. The faster his father went with his hand, the harder it got to try and keep it from just happening... He knew his father was almost finished himself. He didn't understand this part at all...

Finally, a soft, choked sound came from the back of his throat... and his eyes clenched tightly. He then felt a sudden release from his cock; still held tightly in his father's hand; but a lot of it hit him on the stomach and chest. The choked sound had become a rather pathetic, and quiet, moan... One that don't want to happen, but couldn't be completely crushed... Only a moment later, Enzan felt Shuuseki slam into him a few times... before the man lunged a bit forward, stiffly... Grabbing his son and pulling him against him as he did. And Enzan knew the feeling inside him...

Finally, after what felt like too long, his father relaxed a little... but didn't let go of him. Enzan felt an ice cold chill run up his spine. Just before he heard his father speak in a low, rather serious tone.

"I have to teach you lessons and I have to punish you. I only do this to you because I love you, Enzan. You know that."

Enzan couldn't react at all... He didn't know how to...

Love him...?

Is that what you call it...?

This painful ritual you perform on your own offspring? That's love to you...?

There are much less painful ways of showing your affections...

Ways that would be much kinder to your own son...

Enzan had fallen limp at the man's words... 'Love?'

Shuuseki shifted, and pulled himself from the boy. Enzan still wasn't making any movements of his own. He just stared blankly at the ceiling above his bed. The man fixed himself, having not really done that much... not half as much as he'd done to Enzan... He looked to the red PET, finding only the two security Navi on the screen, but one did seem to be holding something.

"I thought I told you to keep him in one position. Why is he not with you?"

"Ijuuin-sama. The Navi: Blues; is right here," the first Security Navi replied, pointing to the second, who was holding the red Navi, who just seemed.... there.

"Odd behavior coming from that Navi," Shuuseki commented, "Is he still functional?" And an odd question coming from this man...

"Hai, Ijuuin-sama. But he is not responsive at all. Unreactive. What should we do with the Navi: Blues?"

"Leave him in the PET. His use to me tonight is finished either way. Return to the System," Shuuseki commanded. The two Navi complied immediately. The one that held onto Blues simply letting him fall to the floor within the PET.

The man took a long, hard look at the boy on the bed, then turned, and left him there...

Once sure he was alone... Blues slowly pushed himself to his hands and knees, and stared through the visor at the ground his hands were on. Still moving slow, he leaned to sit... his legs didn't work as they should have... and they wound up on either side of him when he leaned to sit back on his feet. He didn't really care. He knew he was alone right now... He felt like screaming. No words, just screaming. He was frustrated... upset... scared...?

Shuuseki was so cold for most of the time... but... He said...

...he said he loved Enzan?

Blues only felt more confused the more he thought about it. On top of that was the feeling that he failed his Op, terribly. Though he knew there was nothing he could do from the PET... he hadn't expected the Security Navi along this time. He wondered if Shuuseki was trying to get to him as well as to Enzan...

The boy was obviously not yet in any condition to be able to reply to him... and should he have managed to pass out... Blues calling his name would just disturb him. Even if he wasn't out, he could have distracted himself... Enzan explained that to Blues once. How he let his mind be anywhere but here while it happened... But this time... Enzan may have wanted to do that the moment he was given the chance to be alone.

Still... Maybe...

Blues tried to speak his Op's name... but the only thing that came forth was silence. He knew his voice was there... it was finding it that may take him a little...

Perhaps it may be best to leave the room in silence... It's peaceful now...

It took at least a half an hour before there was any movement in the room after that.

Enzan was pulled back from his dazed state by the sounds of a thunderstorm outside. His eyes tried to focus, but couldn't. If he tooka deep breath, his neck and chest hurt. If he shifted, his lower back and bottom shot pain through his body. His right hand seemed to be blindly searching for something on the bed within reach. It gripped his top sheet, and pulled. Not to cover himself, he just pulled it... off. He took the sheet, and put it over his neck and chest... Though it had been a while, it still felt better to try... Try and clean himself up even a little.

It wasn't working very well. He rolledonto his side; carefully, and made himself sit up; using the wall to kneel on his bed. He wanted to get up. He wanted to go take a shower, and just let the water hit him for a while... But his body was too tired... It hurt too much. It was not going to move that far. He looked at the black and gray colors from the window near the foot of his bed. True, only the end of the window expanded past the foot, but he'd always liked it like that. Now... Now he was grateful... it meant less movement... He let himself drop; for the most part; towards the small, thin windowsill, and leaned against the glass for a moment, hoping the cold would jolt hime back enough he could adjust himself properly. He just wanted to watch the storm, see if it could help take his mind off things... But instead...

Instead, he found himself staying in position. He half lay across the bed; leaning against the glass... He became rather still as the storm raged on... and most likely would for the next few hours...

A silent, frozen hour passed... Still, pale, white skin sat pressed against icy-cold window glass. On one side of the glass beat freezing cold rain, angling into it hard... but on the other sat a young figure feeling colder than the weather outside.

Sort of.

To be honest, there really were no feelings left right now; not even coldness...

Questions filled the young figure's mind, but echoed voices told those questions they weren't to be asked. Those questions... were to be completely silent. But try as he might, he couldn't silence the most important one.

It came out despite the attempts to keep it silent.... despite the barely audible voice he'd been left with...

"Doushite...?"

Though it was asked to an empty room, the voice that had answered that question before repeated itself just as loudly in his ears... coming with it the realization of what was happening...

"Men such as we do not ask those questions. You are not a child anymore. Yet you've begun to act as if you are. You know better than anyone that I do not tolerate any type of failure from anyone"  
"Th..This... i-is... a p-punish..ment"  
"No. This is a lesson."

The boy's cheek seemed frozen against the glass. It never moved. He simply sat there; cold as he was actually starting to feel after so long like that; and stared at absolutely nothing.

A pair of once brilliant sapphire eyes seemed so dull and faded as they failed to focus at the almost non-existent windowsill the rest of the boy leaned against to keep him steady as he kept his face to the glass pane. A flash of lightning outside didn't even make him flinch from against the glass. Silent tears still fell from the corners of his faded eyes; being possibly the only reason he even blinked at all. Even shifting had hurt... and it was why he decided to just remain still. Preferring the icy-cold chill against his cheek and shoulder over the pain that ran through every inch of his body when he moved even a centimeter.

The cold had become his comfort, for even the silence was not his friend.

Light red marks sat on his neck from where fabric had wound up rubbing the skin raw, and the front collar; along with three buttons; of a pair of dark red silk pajamas seemed half rubbed wrong... the collar itself showing a very visable rip. The top itself hung from his arms off the shoulders. The bottoms seemed oddly missing, but with a few glances around, could be found; now rather difficult to wear; lying on the floor beside his bed. It had been at least an hour and a half since there was any movement in the room, and because of this a dark-colored stain had appeared on the exposed sheet. Blood, exposed to the air long enough...

Finally, the cold silence was broken... a voice that sounded afraid to speak, and a bit meek echoed through the room.

"E...En..zan...sama...?"

It was given no response at first. The owner of the voice was the boy's Navi, Blues, still in his PET on the night table. It appeared, however, the name had only taken a few moments to register in his mind... Finally, Enzan shifted his position against the window, trying to turn his head to look at the PET. It took too long to move... so he tried to reply instead. His voice still had not returned to normal yet, and was still very scratchy and quiet.

"...Blues...?"

"Hai..." The Navi's reply made him try once more. He pushed himself away from the freezing surface, and moved to lean against the wall beside it. However, upon doing so, he found that it just caused him more pain than when he stayed still. Fresh tears fell from his eyes and followed the paths of those that had come before during his time at the window. These, however, were caused purely by pain. These were easier to try and stop than the ones he'd shed already. He made it to his knees and crawled across the bed; from the foot of it beside the window to the head of it where the night table sat. His hands were shaky grip wasn't as firm as it should be, but he managed to pull the PET from its cradle, and onto the pillow. He thought he'd be able to look at his Navi easily, but he couldn't do more than a glance at the screen. Blues even had trouble looking at his Op, but he felt worse knowing Enzan couldn't at all.

"Blues... I," Enzan tried. What followed that was a choked sob. He swiftly pulled the red PET against his chest, tightly, as if it were the device itself that would give him comfort.

"Enzan...sama... Gomen nasa-"

"Iie," Enzan interrupted Blues's apology. The Navi couldn't say anything else, really. There wasn't anything to be said. However, inside the red device, a new sound did gain the Navi's attention. It took him a moment to realize what it was, but once he did... it brought a very small smile to his face.

"Enzan-sama...? I can hear... your heartbeat."

"Then... Then pay attention... only to that... Blues... F-Forget everything else... and pay attention... to that..." The boy sounded so tired. Blues followed Enzan's advice, however. He didn't monitor... he listened. He noticed the longer he paid attention, the more it slowed from racing; to normal. A fact that made him feel just a little better. When it began to slow just a bit more, Blues worried, and spoke softly.

"Enzan-sama... daijoubu ka...?" Enzan replied only with a soft murmur, no words. It was only with that, that Blues realized Enzan was falling asleep. It felt odd to discern that only by sound... yet it wasn't really odd in a bad way.

Enzan had pushed himself into the corner where the bed met the wall. He'd shifted enough that the two large pillows were what covered him now. His last thought before he drifted completely off to sleep was a question...

'Which is worse... what happened...? Or the fact that no one cares...?'

-fin-


End file.
